Sieg Guide (Sandbox)
Class Summary Specialized in : Tanking and Melee Combat Pros of Sieg * Potential Long Combos * Superior Melee Damage * High HP Cons of Sieg * Low MP * Lack of Long Range Skills * Skill Delay Time is moderately high Introduction Background Story Sieg is a pure-hearted but hot-tempered seventeen-year-old lad. His father experienced many adventures as the leader of a famous mercenary group. Sieg takes a journey to solve a riddle and to see a legendary dragon called "Kseidon;" both of which his father once told him about. Sieg is usually a simple minded and pleasant person, but becomes very dangerous when upset. He's skilled in delivering a shower of blows with two handed swords. Class Type A character suitable for "action gamers" who like speedy, continuous attacks, as this is what Sieg specializes in. Also, he's easy to combo with. Sieg can also be considered a "tank," the front-line soldier that takes the damage and keeps enemies concentrated on himself rather than rest of the party. Basic Moves * Walk: Hold a direction, is more precise than dashing, but much slower. * Dash: Tap a direction twice. Sieg has the second fastest dash. Dashes cancel into other dashes, but Sieg cannot cancel into a 130 degree angle as quick. He instead cancels into 90 degrees. Ex: 6688 * Dash A Dash, then press A. A wide slash. Cancels into skills, Dash S, or space, which makes Sieg side step to the right. The side step will ignore all speed debuffs. Pressing S will also accomplish the same thing, but it will instead side step Sieg to the left, and each side step will cancel extremely quickly into each other. * Dash S: Dash, then press S. A shoulder ram. Skills can be canceled late in the animation. * Dash AS: A wide slash, followed by a shoulder ram. This shoulder ram differs from Dash S because it will cancel into a skill normally. Directions can be changed from A to S. * Down attack: Press Space. Sieg stabs the ground with his sword. A bit slow, very wide, can cancel a bit of the animation. * Upper Slash: Press S. Sieg will launch the opponent if it hits. Ignores speed debuffs, and cancels into a dash. * Melee: A chain of 5 A presses that cancel into each other, a dash, or a skill. Has a very wide area compared to most classes, and is a bit shorter than Dainn's length. In the normal AAAAA chain, each one can be skill canceled and the direction can be changed between each A. * A''': A basic slash. Can press space to go into a down attack. * '''AS: A slash, then Sieg will bring his sword up and back, the second hit does high damage. Can be followed with space for stabs, which can be dash canceled on the first or second hit. * AA: Two slashes that can be followed with space, can be dash canceled. Used as a way to control space in PvP. In PvP, if it connects, it will be followed up with Dash AS. Pressing space will go into a down attack. * AAS: Two slashes, followed with an upward slash. Can be canceled back into the A chain. It is also dash cancelable. A possible follow up is S, followed by space, which is like AS. * AAAA: Four slashes, mainly used to maintain air height in a combo if AAAS will miss. Pressing space will go into a down attack. * AAAS 3 slashes, with a downward swing. Used more often than AAAA to maintain air height, but does not have as much length * AAAAA: Five slashes than end in a large swing. The large swing cannot be canceled into anything except down attack. * AAAAS: Four slashes, then Sieg winds up for a long stab. Can be followed with Space for stabs. Skills For a listing of Sieg's skills, refer to Knight Skills. Sieg's skills are classified into 5 groups: Strike, Sword, Charge, Bless, and Ability. Strike-Type skills are mainly used to stun, knockdown, and toss. Sword-type skills are mainly for attacking several times in a short period of time. Charge-type skills are for both offensive and defensive attacking. Bless-typed skills are Sieg's buff and supportive skills. Last, but not least, Ability-type skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Sieg gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, he will receive 2 skill points. '' Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. '' In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Builds PvE Build PvE - Player Versus Enemies Build. Also called a Stage Build. An example of Stage Build tested by a high level anonymous Sieg (with explanations): * Cross Cut - 0 -''' not a PVP build, useless in later levels * 'Destruction Fist - MAX -' One of three best skills for sieg * '''New Destruction Fist- Low damage 114 range at lv 1 rebirth required * Blow - 0 -''' not a PVP build, doesn't work on bosses * 'Finishing Blow - 0 -' PVE builds have tendency to focus on str so does greater damage than finishing blow. And it's not worth the points. * 'Counterattack - 0 -' Very hard to perform, almost impossible. And even if it was it's not useful for PvE * 'Sky Slashing - 0 -' resets air dmg... which is useless for PvE because air damage is always the same. Not worth the points too. * 'Iron Hammer - MAX -' best unjuggable skill for sieg. Must have it. * '''New Iron Hammer Low damage level 1 rebirth required ---- * Crescent Moon - MAX -''' although the damage is low at high levels and the range always could be better compared to eg. dainn's skills but crescent moon does not knock monsters out to the ground. A useful beginning to push monsters a little away from you and stack monsters together for next attack. Low mp usage and it's an attack from distance (suprisingly it's range is one of the longest for sieg). * 'HurricaneSword - 0 -' not worthy. * 'ThunderSword - 0 or 1 -' might be useful when windkick is recharging and you need to escape from monsters. Quite good range too and fast to perform. * 'Whirling Sword - MAX -' a bit hard to master, but doesn't take huge time to load which gives an advantage upon crescent moon. * 'FlashFate - 1 -' Long range. ~700dmg per hit. Takes a loooooot of time to load - thus only one point. * 'Whirlwind Wave - 4 -' remember drake's whirlwinds? Now you have them ! Second best for bosses. However the con is it doesn't work well on monsters that can be knocked out to the ground. Level 4 is the level with best induction number of whirlwinds and range. Level 5 and above are not worth it. * 'Kicking - 0 -' Read Wind Kick to know why. * 'Wind Kick - MAX -' Very low MP usage. In contrary to Kicking you can escape with this skill. It's the best escaping skill. It hits 6 times and is the easiest way to achieve "S" rank with air comboing. * 'Whirlpool Sword - 0 -' the amount of SP points is not infinite... unfortunately. Simply can't afford it with this build. * 'Flying Dragon - 0 -' Same as above * 'Meteor Sword - 0 -' Same as above ---- * 'Magic Defense - 0 or 1 -' useless except for Legend Lir and Bapho (sometimes). * 'Provocation - MAX -' It's a classic. Combined with playing dead makes good combo... which in practice - you'll start to use AFTER lvl 60. No need to do it earlier. And most people wouldn't understand what you're doing because (usually) of their low age. * 'Rage explosion - 1 or 2 -' Your first skill combo for the boss is fully critical - so the boss attacks (the AI is pretty simple) strongest player (in this case you) now the playing dead comes handy.... * 'PLaying Dead - MAX -' can't be cancelled. But works well with provocation. ---- * 'Increase HP - MAX -' you are a tanker ! It IS useful despite many says it isn't. * 'Deadly Blow - MAX -' Stages are usually very long later on - so crit gives quite an advantage for such long raids. It's like gaining 1 hour every 10 hours play. * 'Mana recovery - MAX -' even highest MP pots are useless because PVE builds tend to be very MP consuming. At least this build is. * 'Minimize The Damage - MAX -' you are a tanker ! Most bosses do magic dmg but during a stage you are the one who protects poor yukis and dacy's from deadly hordes of creeps. * 'Increase Mana - 0 or 1 -' It will happen many many times that you lack only 40-50 mana for DFist or Iron Hammer. With well spend points you should be able to afford one point in here. ---- '''Pots: You are a tanker. I bet you've heard that before. Siegs use much more pots than other classes due to that fact. If you want to be good sieg you'll have to acknowledge that. The best pots for your lvl + dmg and def pots occasionally. You can buy +30 to all stat pot from guild shop but it's expensive. Little Combo knowledge for stage sieg: A-A-S-S-Space is the fastest way to perform not only down attack but also the more powerful last blow (in this case second S). Usefull in stages you are overleveled for. That's a farming tip btw. be continued Balanced Build Combos OG3AHOkwVuE Main simple combos - for monsters that you can knock down - for monsters that you can't knock down Other combos without skills - combo without the sword Combos with skills Combos from Practice Field "Official" combos. It's actually possible to chain different sequences together to form combos not on this list. Hints & Tips * If you press S then dash right away, it seems as though it is a better form of dash 1 * If you press AS really fast while dashing, you can Side step(move to the side)1 * If you press A space you attack then side step but to the opposite side 1 See Also Fashion - 36 images of Sieg in various armours External Links Skill Simulator General Guides * Guide'' Interesting Tidbits Category:Guides Category:Characters